A Surprise at Sunrise
by pottergoose
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Scorpius Malfoy has a special holiday planned for his long time girlfriend Roxanne Weasley. What will happen? And what is the surprise at sunrise? You'll just have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters involved. Nor do I own Les miserable. Both tremendous pieces of work, but alas they are not mine.**

**AN: I don't normally take on this pairing, but figured I would give it a shot for a challenge. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry if it's a little choppy, it's a challenge in which I'm given a pairing, and I have only 24 hours to complete a fic of at least 1000 words. Prompts: stripe, sunrise, quiet, suprirse**

**A Surprise at Sunrise**

Today was Valentine's Day and throughout the U.K., muggles and wizards alike were celebrating with the one they loved. Scorpius Malfoy was no exception. He had prepared a beautiful evening for his girlfriend of four years, Roxanne Weasley. In his pocket comfortably sat a small box which held a special gift that he had prepared to give to Roxanne as the sun rose the next morning, her favorite time of day.

Scorpius was cleaning up the apartment, when the doorbell rang. Scorpius took a quick moment to straighten his gray striped suit, took a quick peek to make sure everything in the apartment looked okay, and proceeded to the door. Behind the now open door stood Roxanne, dressed in a royal blue floor-length, strapless dress, her hair in an elegant up do, and a big smile on her face. After a quick peck on the lips, Scorpius led her to the couch.

"So…what exactly do we have planned? You refused to tell me anything, and now I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go," Roxanne teased.

Scorpius chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Don't you worry about a thing, Roxie, I have it all planned."

Roxie frowned. "I grew up with my brother and father, prankster and prankster junior. It's usually a bad thing when I hear that."

Scorpius laughed again. "Am I one to scheme and get you roped into things?" Scorpius grinned at her.

"As a matter of fact, yes! It's one of the reasons I fell for you, you silly fool. You're just as mischievous as I am!"

"You're right. We do make a pretty nasty team, especially when going against Fred and James."  
"Ain't that the truth," Rose laughed loudly.

"Now, if I promise you there will be no tomfoolery, as my father puts it, will you just trust me?" he asked, giving Roxie puppy eyes.

"Oh fine, you big oaf," she giggled, as she leaned in for a deep kiss.

The evening went on for many hours. Scorpius first took Roxanne to the West End to see Les Miserables. Roxanne was overjoyed, for this was her first time experiencing live theater. They then continued on to the Wizarding part of London, in which they went club hopping for a few hours. Finally they came home around two a.m.

Roxanne stretched as she walked through the door. "I'm going to go get changed. It's been wonderful. Thank you for everything."

"Wait!" Roxie stopped in her tracks, rather confused.

"I have one last surprise before we head off to bed. Take a look around, what do you see?" Scorpius asked Roxie.

"Well…ermmm, I wasn't really paying attention. I'm rather tired. Give me a moment," she took a quick glance around as her eyes landed on a small table, set with an elegant white table cloth. On top were two silver candlesticks and rose petals. She gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

"Rose helped a little on the design…you know…I'm a guy, not quite my area of expertise. She also was over setting everything up for when we came home," Scorpius smirked. "Now come and sit down, I'm going to go heat up the food."

"Food? Scorp…you do realize it's 2 a.m., right?"

"Of course, but answer me this, do you remember eating at all in everything we did tonight?" Scorpius smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk. Roxanne's jaw dropped open.

"Oh Merlin, you're right!" she exclaimed, as her stomach answered loudly with a growl. "Ha, guess my stomach is telling me I need to eat too then."

Supper was nearly finished. They had sat dining and talking for nearly three hours. Roxanne could not remember a time that she had felt this happy. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. Time was literally standing still for these two, as they talked about school, friends, but most of all, them. It may sound cliché to an outsider, but there are no other words to describe it. Any onlooker would be able to see this couple was deeply in love.

"Scorp, this was absolutely amazing. I love you with all my heart. I really do. I don't know what I'd do without you. So in light of everything you did for me tonight, I have a present for you." Roxanne left the room for a few moments, and walked back in with a small envelope. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Let's just say, it's something you've longed for for years." She said with a smile.

Scorpius let the curiosity get the better of him and he opened the seal to the envelope. Inside he found two tickets. He read them silently and gasped in shock. He quickly ran over to Roxanne, gave her a huge hug and lifted her up in the air in joy. "I can't believe it! You actually did it! You got us tickets to the World Cup!" He planted a large kiss as he swung Roxanne around in joy. She giggled in response.

"Alright, alright! Put me down, you big lug!" she laughed. Scorpius listened and set her down. A few moments of silence occurred as they gazed into each other's eyes adoringly. Then Roxanne spotted something from the corner of her eye in the nearby window. She ran over to gaze out at the sun rising above the horizon. This was her favorite time of day. When she was younger, Roxie would wake up every morning just to catch the sun as it rose. As she got older, and had to put up with homework and boys, it became a lot less frequent. But today was one of those days where the sun had beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange, as they lit up the sky. Roxanne awed at it for a few moments.

Scorpius took this moment to gather himself and his thoughts. He took one final glance at the velvet box still lying in his pocket, took a deep breath, and walked over to his long-time girlfriend. He put his hands on her shoulders and started rub them softly. "The sunrise truly is beautiful, but there's something, or rather someone, in here, that's even more beautiful." Scorpius proceeded to turn Roxanne around to face him.

"Roxanne Weasley, I love you. You are my world. You are my sunrise, you are what makes me want to wake up in the morning, to see your beautiful face. You are what I see when I close my eyes and dream. Before you, I was just a Malfoy. People used to look down on my family and me. They just saw us as outcasts, as ex death eaters. But you, your family, you welcomed me with open arms. Even your Uncle Ron. You saw that I am not my Grandfather, that my father isn't even my Grandfather. And you saw that I truly was a good person. You took me despite my family's history. You were able to look past my past and see me for who I truly am. That's what made me fall in love with you in the first place. Your compassion, your kindness, your bravery. You are everything I could have wished for and more in a future wife." With this, Scorpius brought himself down to one knee as he pulled out the velvet box, only to reveal a beautiful, princess cut diamond ring. A hand quick flew to Roxanne's mouth as she gasped. "Roxanne Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course! Oh my Merlin! Yes!" Roxie shouted in joy as Scorpius slid the ring onto her finger.


End file.
